


The Weakness

by Alyzia80



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Also OC I guess, Also if you squint, Gen, M/M, but they aren't important, slash really just hinted at end, tsuna laughs his ass off at hibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyzia80/pseuds/Alyzia80
Summary: Kyoya Hibari was not one to show weakness, though he knew he wasn’t invincible. But other people didn’t need to know that. Otherwise known as “Tsuna to the rescue”.





	

Tsuna had a normal day (‘When did I start considering this normal?’ he wondered absentmindedly). He was ridiculed by teachers, stalked by an over-enthusiastic bomber, kicked in the head a few times by a toddler, and embarrassed himself in silence.

This had become the daily routine since the aforementioned toddler had shown up on his doorstep as the self-proclaimed ‘home tutor’ who’d actually come to train him to be a mafia boss of a very influential family (at least he was more confident now). If it were anyone else who had come to him and told him this, he wouldn’t have hesitated to laugh in their face. But now, he pondered if anything weirder could ever happen in his life, finally coming to the decision of “No, that’s impossible.” And he was sticking with that decision. Until today.

Walking home from school was something he’d always done, as usual, but this time he was alone. Takeshi had to work with the baseball team for a while, and Hayato was dealing with familial issues (read as: he saw his sister, passed out, and was dragged home by said sister). Tsuna didn’t mind being alone, though. He thought it refreshing, taking into consideration the chaos that had been going on for the past two years or so.

The peace was interrupted soon enough, with the wail of a baby sounding over the far-off clamor of the marketplace, or the barking of dogs. Naturally, Tsuna went to investigate.

Tsuna rounded a few corners to find the one and only Kyoya Hibari holding a wailing baby in one arm, and an elementary school child’s hand in the other. Tsuna watched with a mixture of shock and amusement as the child snatched her hand away in favor of pointing and laughing at the black-haired teen, while Kyoya himself looked down at the baby with an alarmed expression. He was clearly out of his element. It was at this point Tsuna wondered how Kyoya had gotten to this point of time anyway.

Holding back a snicker, Tsuna walked towards his cloud guardian. “Hibari-san,” he said to grab the other’s attention. He didn’t know whether to be horrified at his own bravery, or proud that he got through a sentence without stuttering.

The little elementary school girl ran up to him and grabbed Tsuna’s arm. “Nii-san,” she said, “Look at Hibari-Nii-san! He looks so confused!”

‘Hibari-Nii-san’ sent them a bone chilling glare, which went ignored by the girl but made Tsuna want to either scream or curl up and die. The baby reminded them he wasn’t happy via shrill cry. The girl laughed louder, and Kyoya cringed.

Tsuna sighed, breaking free of the little girl’s grasp to walk closer to Kyoya. He took the baby in an attempt to calm him down, to which Kyoya looked relieved.

He noticed a foul stench surrounding the baby. “Um, we should ask my mother for help…”

 

A while later, Tsuna, Kyoya, and the girl sat in the living room of his house. The baby had been handed off to Tsuna’s mom, Nana, because no one else there happened to know how to change a diaper.

Tsuna took a deep breath in preparation for what might be the stupidest thing he’d ever done: asking Kyoya how the HELL he ended up with two kids. “How… Just… Why?” Tsuna asked.

To his surprise, Kyoya just looked away, apparently not wanting to acknowledge the situation. The girl, on the other hand, began her laughing fit again. She answered him, “He owed my mom and dad a favor! They’re in the yakuza!”

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t even WANT to know why his cloud owed the Yakuza.

The girl took a deep breath, regaining her composure, but never dropping that shit-eating grin. “They decided to go on a date while he babysat us because he likes kids so much,” she continued.

Another look to Kyoya. Did she really just say what he thought she said?

Many things were confirmed when he saw a barely noticeable red tint to Kyoya’s cheeks. It was Tsuna’s turn to howl in laughter; Kyoya’s glare returned in an instant.

“You- children- HAHAHAHA!”

“Small animals,” Kyoya said in his characteristic way of speaking (the girl cackled again).

Wiping a tear from his eye, Tsuna replied, “I’m sorry?”

“Small animals,” Kyoya repeated. “Preferably cute.”

“Wait, you weren’t kidding?!”

“I do not ‘kid’, omnivore.”

“But you take care of them,” Tsuna pointed out.

“Small animals.”

“Sure. Whatever you say,” he snickered.

 

From then on in the hallways, Tsuna would pointedly smile deviously at the prefect, if not laughing a little more. Kyoya would send a smile that was only there if you looked hard enough back at the other. (It would be quite some time until Tsuna realized he counted as a ‘small, cute animal’ himself.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha request kinda? Yeah.


End file.
